Why Her?
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: "I need Sydney Bristow.  Annie's good and has the potential to be great, but she's green and needs help.  Bristow is the best at what we do and if anyone can fast track the specialized training Annie needs it's her."
1. The Problem

**Why Her?**

Alias / Covert Affairs crossover

By: Amanda Croft

* * *

**Spoilers**: Umm, maybe a few but nothing to specific as of yet.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I did, I own nothing that you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Summary**: "I need Sydney Bristow. Annie's good and has the potential to be great, but she's green and needs help. Bristow is the best at what we do and if anyone can fast track the specialized training Annie needs it's her."

* * *

*8*8*8*

"I need Sydney Bristow."

"Joan, I can't get you Sydney, she's retired. Besides, from what I hear you already have yourself a good female agent."

"We both know she's not really retired, and Walker is exactly the reason I need Bristow, Dixon. Annie's good and has the potential to be great, but she's green and needs help. Bristow is the best at what we do and if anyone can fast track the specialized training Annie needs it's her."

"I understand that Sydney is the best, believe me, but I'm sure I can find someone else to help you out. What about Rachel, she was trained by Sydney."

"You don't understand Marcus," and the use of his first name got his attention, "DCS is pulling strings for reasons I can't get into and Annie was pulled in before she finished her training on the Farm. She needs the best if she's going to survive the DCS's manipulations and she's too good not to get it. I never ask you for anything Marcus, haven't in a long time, but I need this. You know I wouldn't pull Bristow in if I didn't have to."

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose Marcus Dixon tried to relax. "I can't make promises, but I can present your case. The more details I can give her, the better your chances of this working. I'll be passing by our old coffee haunt tomorrow at our regular time. Maybe I'll see you there."

With a small smile Joan nodded to herself. "Yes, I think you just might."

*8*8*8*

"I'll have a coffee – black one sugar."

"Make that two, he's buying," the blonde woman added walking up behind the tall dark skinned man.

"Joan, good to see you haven't forgotten our protocol sitting behind that desk of yours," Dixon greeted with a smile.

"I could say the same to you, _Director_ Dixon. Thank you for the coffee by the way."

"Anytime. So, what do you have in the way of leverage? Sydney has really given this life up now. It's been almost a year and a half since I've been able to pull her back in. Even then it took me three hours to convince her."

"I'm glad she and Vaughn managed to get out Dixon, I really am, but I need her for this. For the most part, Annie needs a mentor – someone to supplement the training she hasn't received yet. And I would like to send her out on a couple of ops with Sydney." Looking around and determining they were alone, she continued in a quieter Russian. "The DCS pulled her in as bait for a rogue agent, Ben Mercer. They had a whirlwind love affair a few years ago and Arthur thinks Ben will come out of hiding if Annie is in danger. I've tried to appeal, but all I can do is try to prepare her for whatever she has to face. I can't stop this no matter how badly I want to."

Nodding his understanding, Dixon returned to English, "I understand and I'll see what I can do. I should have an answer for you by Friday. It was good to see you again Joan."

"You to Marcus. I'll be looking forward to your call." Walking away, she turned back briefly to add, "Oh, and good luck with her."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this first chapter is really slow, but I promise it will get better. Also, I want to thank my sister for brainstorming titles with me at 2am, because three chapters in I couldn't think of anything that sounded remotely interesting. As always, I welcome any questions, suggestions, or constructive critisism. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Solution

"Jack, look, it's Uncle Dixon!" a shrill voice was heard by Sydney inside the house. Wiping her hands on a towel, she made her way to the beach to great her old friend.

"Dixon, it's been what, over a year? What happened now?" she greeted with a smile.

"Sydney, it has been far too long," he replied with a kiss to her cheek. "I swear your kids grow like weeds. Jack wasn't even walking the last time I was here!"

"What about yours? They have to be close to graduating by now," Vaughn chimed in walking up behind his wife.

"Please, don't remind me. Just thinking about it makes me feel old. It won't be too long before you feel the same. Just wait."

"Isabel, why don't you and Jack go finish that sandcastle you were working on? It looks like it's the best one yet," Sydney suggested while Michael showed Dixon into the house. Once the children were settled, she joined the men to learn the real reason behind the visit. "So, what is it this time? Missing nuclear launch codes? Rogue assassin? Sark again?" she teased with a smile.

"Actually, the second one almost fits in a roundabout kind of way. The DPD needs your expertise to train a new recruit for a specialized mission."

"The DPD? Why do they need me, the DPD only takes the top rated agents."

"Generally that would be true, but this particular agent was pulled in for something else. Don't get me wrong, she has the natural talent and skills, she's just a bit green."

"That sounds ominous. If she wasn't pulled for her skills, why was she?" This time it was Vaughn asking the question.

"The DCS is hunting a rogue agent by the name of Ben Mercer. It seems that prior to joining the Agency, Annie Walker and Ben Mercer dated for a time. Arthur Campbell has decided to use her, unknowingly, as bait and Joan is worried. I have Walker's file here. She's a good agent – quick on her feet, a good shot, speaks six languages fluently, great at planning on the fly – but she doesn't have much experience and the DCS pulled her from the Farm early. She just needs a little bit of guidance and someone to show her the ropes."

"If I were to agree to this, not that I'm saying I will, how long would it be and what would it entail?"

Dixon fought back his smile, he almost had her. "It will hopefully not take longer than two months, if that. As for what it entails, you will mostly be there for support, a second opinion, some one on one training. She's a quick study and I think you'll like her."

"You sound like you think I'm going to agree to this. Before I make any decisions, Vaughn and I need to talk about logistics."

"That's fine, you two talk this over. I think I'll go out and help those kids of yours with that sandcastle," he replied as he made his way back towards the beach.

Turning to her husband, Sydney bit her bottom lip. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you want to say yes. I think as much as you love our life here, you miss the action and adrenaline. I think you identify with this Annie Walker and want to help her, protect her from the manipulation of her superiors. And I think the situation reminds you of Sloane and Noah. How did I do?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Pretty good actually. I do identify with this girl and I want to help her. I can feel the betrayal of that rat Slone. And, this Ben guy does kind of remind me of Noah I guess. But I don't miss our old life as much as you seem to think that I do. I get plenty of adrenaline watching those two balls of energy you call your children. Did I tell you Jack almost managed to throw yet another toy on the only lit burner today? Or how about Isabel flooding the bathroom last week?"

"It's a good opportunity for you. It sounds like it will be mostly teaching, not a lot of field work. Besides, as beautiful as our island is, it would be nice to see the States again. Weiss is still in DC, we could spend some time with him."

"So, I'm saying yes and we are all taking an extended vacation to DC?"

"Glad to hear that. If you think you can pack up in the next three hours, you all can fly back on the jet with me. I'll drop you in DC on my way home."

"You knew all along that I would say yes didn't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Know? No I didn't, but I had a good feeling about this one."

*8*8*8*

"Walker," Annie sleepily answered the phone on the third ring.

"Annie, I need you at a meeting in the conference room at six this morning."

"Sure, Joan. Is something wrong?"

"I'll explain at six."

Before Annie could even think of a reply, the line was dead. Looking at her alarm clock, she fought the urge to call Auggie to see if he knew anything because, curious or not, no good friend calls to wake you up at four in the morning. Double checking that her alarm was set for five, she rolled over and went back to sleep.


	3. First Meetings

Two hours later, Annie Walker strode into the DPD conference room to find Joan, Auggie, and two people she didn't recognize seemingly waiting for her. Nervously, she took the open seat next to Auggie. Noticing her sudden uncertainty, Auggie rested his hand on top of her folded ones for just a moment before Joan began the meeting. "Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business. "Annie, Auggie these are retired agents Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn. Bristow, Vaughn these are agent Annie Walker and our tech ops specialist August Anderson. The reason that we are all here is simple. Agents Bristow and Vaughn have, at my request, come to help you get caught up on the training you didn't get the chance to complete at the Farm. I have another meeting in three minutes so I'll leave the four of you to work out the details." With that, the older blonde agent left the room leaving two very confused agents behind her.

"Hi, I'm Sydney, but you can call me Syd, and this is my husband Vaughn. It's nice to meet you Annie. You too, Auggie, was it?" Syd said shaking both of the younger agents' hands.

"Yeah, it's Auggie. Wait a second, Bristow and Vaughn … as in the Alliance and Prophet 5?"

"Yeah, that was us. Well us and a lot of other agents," Vaughn answered shaking the blind man's hand.

"Ok, am I the only one who is completely lost here? I mean, no offense, but why did Joan request that the two of you come to 'get me caught up'?" Annie broke in annoyed.

Sensing his friend's mood and trying to head it off, Auggie decided to quickly step in. "Annie, come on, these two are legends. Heck, even I would be honored to be trained by them."

"That's great Auggie, but it still doesn't answer my question." The two continued their conversation seemingly forgetting about the others still in the room.

Watching the exchange, Vaughn couldn't help but smile. Noticing, Syd asked what he was thinking. "Nothing really, she just reminds me of you. That and they remind me of us, you know before the 'watch speech' and everything." Turning back to look at the younger couple she had to agree. There were definitely feelings there and she wouldn't be surprised if they were, as yet, unvoiced.

"Ok, if you want an answer to your question Annie, here it is," Syd interrupted bringing the focus back to the matter at hand. "I've seen your file. You are a good agent and have the potential to be great, but you were pulled from the Farm early and you have had some difficult cases lately. So, Joan requested that I come give you some personalized training to get you to that potential as quickly as possible. Vaughn is just here because he didn't want to be trapped with the kids all day while I got to have all the fun. As for the training that I will be helping you with, from what I've read of your file hand to hand combat is the first priority. I know Auggie has been helping you and he still can, but I think I know a few moves that even special ops don't know." The last comment startled the younger agents slightly, why had she bothered with Auggie's file? "Also, I'll be helping with language skills and whatever else becomes apparent while we work together. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, why does Auggie seem to be totally in awe of the two of you?"

"That is something I'm sure we can talk about later. Right now, I think you both have paperwork you're supposed to be doing. Provided you don't get assigned any fieldwork before then, meet me in the gym at 1." With that, Annie and Auggie left the room to get coffee and start their day as Sydney and Vaughn took a seat to settle on a plan of action.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that the chapters are a little short right now, but as I get into the story they will get longer (probably). I am a little stuck on how to make the next scene work, so it might be a little while before I post it. I am working on it though and will get it posted as soon as I can. As always, I encourage and look forward to any suggestions, questions, or constructive critisism. And really ... If you have any ideas of something you would like to see in this story please message me or leave it in a review and I'll try to work it in. Thanks.


End file.
